Out of the Darkness we rise
by DarkFlower71
Summary: After the championships the BBA shuts down BIOVOLT and clear out the labs, but who is this young man they find in one of the cells? He looks like an older Kai. And what was he doing down in a cell? AU, just a bit. And maybe past Mpreg. Yaoi. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

With the World Tournament won the Blade Breakers were hailed as heroes and the abbey was turned upside down by the police and BBA to find out everything that BIOVOLT had been doing. They found more then what was expected (and to be honest that in itself was a long list), the children were not only being trained as soldiers and being brainwashed, but they were slaves in every sense of the word and most of them didn't even know it, they excepted it without question. And that was on the higher levels, there were many more levels deeper into the dark, cold, earth. That was were they found the labs, the children that were to weak or questioned the way they were treated, or even the animals that they caught were all dragged down into the darkness and used in science experiments. Everything from bisection to labs rats to having their energy ripped out of them to be used in making bit beasts.

Here in the darkness, in the far call, blue from the cold but alive there was one adult. His hair was long, past his hips, his face was calm his dark red eyes. Emotionless. It was very clear that this man had been here many years.

He didn't fight when they cut away his chains, or when they helped him to his feet, or checked him over for injuries. He didn't replay to any questions. He was just there.

After a few days at the hospital the police found something concerning the young man as well as Kai Hiwatari, but they didn't think calling in Kai right now would be a good idea since he was still testifying against his grandfather and dealing with the recent abuse of the abbey. So, they called in his temporary guardian, Mr. Dickinson to the hospital to speak with the young man.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Dickinson." the officer said when he met the chairmen at the front desk in the hospital.

"Its no trouble." he replied, "But you said this had something to do with Kai?" he was worried about his charges safety but, also curious as to what this had to do with the young man.

"Follow me." the officer said walking away.

When they reached the room they went inside without knocking, not much point if the person in the room was unresponsive.

At the sight of the young man Mr. Dickinson was taken aback.

"If I didn't know better I'd say he looks like-"

"Kai?" the officer cut him off and earned a nod. The officer closed the door and handed Mr. Dickinson a yellow file folder. "Thats because he's Kai's father."

Scanning quickly through the file Mr. Dickinson looked from the young man back to the file and repeated this process until the officer took the file away.

"The blood tests my people ran point to this guy being the father of Kai Hiwatari."

"That can't be!" Mr. Dickinson almost yelled, "Voltaire would never leave him alive."  
>"Thats what we thought too, but the tests show other wise."<p>

"So why did you bring me here?"  
>"I want to see if you can get a response out of him."<p>

"How do I do that?"

"Just talk to him about Kai, maybe it will trigger something, anything!"

"Ok." defeated Mr. Dickinson sat down next to the older looking Kai and cleared his throat. Not really knowing how to start. The officer took another seat at the other side of the room to watch.

"Hello there young man!" he began in his friendly voice, "I'm told that your the father of a boy named Kai." he felt really stupid repeating what he had undoubtably heard a moment ago. "Well, would you like to hear about him? He's 14 now, as you heard me say earlier he looks just like you. How old was he when you were... separated? I only ask because I think of him as grandson and he is in my care now."

He was met with silence.

"Well, um, he is always going off on his own, he isn't very good about opening up to people. I just think he doesn't want to look weak in front of people. He is very intelligent, always has a plan for any situation he is put into." it was easy to praise Kai, but the blank stare was starting to unnerve him.

Silence took the room once more.

"He was born in the abbey." a rough, quite voice spoke. It there had been any noise in the room or outside they wouldn't have heard it.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Dickinson leaned in closer to hear better, he was old after all.

"Kai... was born in the abbey." the young man repeated, a small twinkle of light returned to his eyes.

"How old are you?" the officer jumped in, grasping at his chance to get a few answers.

"I was 15, I think, when Kai was born." he muttered and coughed before continuing, "He was such a beautiful little baby, for the time I was able to hold him, he smiled and snuggled up to me as he slept, my son. I didn't have him long though, Boris came and took him away." and as soon as the light came to his eyes it died away, and despite themselves, neither man could get another word out of the now discovered 29 year old male.

They were kicked out by the doctor claiming that his patient needed his rest.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell Kai!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed exiting the building.

"Thank you for your help today." the officer said, "Next time I think it would be a good idea to bring Kai in. If the doctors allow it of course."

"Let me speak with Kai first. The poor boy."

"Right, good day sir." the officer left a now very confused chairmen behind.

The ride back to the hotel where everyone was staying seemed much longer then normal. Stepping out of the limo he was greeted by Bruce, Tyson's father, who he had called to meet him outside on the ride back.

"You look like you just got punched in the stomach." Bruce commented raising on eyebrow.

"It would have been more pleasant." the old man sighed and started walking inside.

"What is it?" Bruce followed close behind.

"The police say that the young man they found is Kai's father." Mr. Dickinson said just above a whisper, effectively stopping Bruce in his tracks.

"WHA!" the shocked man just about screamed before stopping himself, "Are you serious?" he hissed out, trying to ignore the one lookers.

"Yes, thats why I wanted to talk to you about it." Mr. Dickinson stated, "How am I going tell him? He has had such a hard life and all these years he thought his parents were dead."

"Maybe you should wait until after the trial to tell him." Bruce suggested. "Its only a week away and besides, I heard that the guy was found in the labs under the abbey, if thats true then he will need some time to recover." it was sound logic.

"I suppose you're right." Mr. Dickinson said pushing the button of the elevator. "I just hope he isn't to mad at me for keeping this from him."


	2. Chapter 2

As planned they were able to keep the Kai in the dark about finding his father until after the trial was over. It was decided that Mr. Dickinson would have full and permanent custody of Kai and that his grandfather's money would be placed in a trust fund until Kai became of age. On the case of his grandfather and Boris, they were to be sent to prison without chance of parole until it could be decided if they would be put to death.

"You would think after a week I would have thought of an idea of how to tell him." Mr. Dickinson said sipping his tea with Bruce while the boys were outside practicing.

"Don't beat yourself up so much." Bruce replied, "Its not like this is a normal situation."

"It might be easier if I knew how Kai was going to react." Mr. Dickinson stated.

"How Kai was going to react to what?" the voice of Tyson asked from the door way, causing Mr. Dickinson to chock on his tea and Bruce to go white.

All of the boys had come back inside and were now standing in the doorway and had heard the last part of the conversation. If there was ever a moment in Mr. Dickinson's life where he said "Oh, sh**" it was now.

"Boys get in here and close the door." Bruce took the lead.

Everyone filed in with worried looks, excepted Kai who was standing in the corner being normal Kai.

"Well, Mr. Dickinson, your Kai's guardian you should explain." now throwing his boss under the bus Bruce looked at him and motioned for him to start.

Cast a hard glare towards Bruce and making a mental note to fire him later, the older man began.

"I met with the police a week ago after they had finished clearing out the abbey and well," Mr. Dickinson adjusted his hat, even though it didn't need it and looked at Kai, who had yet to move. "They ran a few tests and they think that they, well, they say they found Kai's father."

"Oh, so they found his body?" Tyson spoke up, in his normal no tact way.

"No, no." Mr. Dickson said trying to regain himself. Kai looked at his new guardian, interest now showing clearly on his face. "What I mean is, they found him and he's alive."  
>"So, then where is he?" Max asked tilting his head to the side.<p>

"He's in the hospital at the moment. The doctors say he'll recover but they have yet to figure out the extent of what was done to him." it was getting easier for Mr. Dickinson to talk about this, but Kai had yet to say anything and that was causing him even more anxiety.

"Kai isn't that awesome?!" Tyson yelled getting to his feet, "We should go see him!"

"Now hold on, the doctors will only let Kai and Mr. Dickinson in because he isn't responding to anyone." Bruce finally stepped in stoping his son from dragging Kai out the door.

"Besides its up to Kai of he wants to go see his father or not." Rei stated as matter of factually.

Tyson looked confused for a moment but then asked Kai "So do you want to?" the way he stated it caused Kenny to blush, Max to face palm and Rei to look broody.

"Whatever." Kai answered unfazed by Tyson's suggestive question.

"Great, I'll call the hospital and see if its a good time or not." Mr. Dickinson said relieved that it was over.

**Later at the hospital**

The doctor said that it was fine if Kai came right now, if he wanted to. So, soon Kai and the Blade Breakers, along with Bruce and Mr. Dickinson were in the hospital.

The boys and Bruce took seats in the closest waiting room they could find to the room and Kai and Mr. Dickson went with the doctor.

"You may be surprised at the state he is in." the doctor warned when they got outside the room, "He may not even say anything. Call me if you need anything." with that he left.

"You don't have to do this now." Mr. Dickinson said, the teen had rare expression on his face, fear. "We can wait." he put a comforting hand on Kai's shoulder.

"No, I want to." Kai stated turning the door knob.

Going inside Kai pushed past the closed curtain and stared.

The man he was being told was his father was sleeping soundly on his side facing the door. The blankets were pulled up to his shoulders and his right arm, which had the IV in it, was laid straight out.

"You look just like him, even his eyes are red." Mr. Dickinson stated after he closed the door to give them some privacy. "Are you alright?" Kai's eyes were filled with unshed tears and his face was paler then the walls, but he nodded nonetheless.

The other set of red eyes opened slowly, freezing his visitors in their places. He set up and pushed the stray strands of light blue hair away from his slim face.

"Hello, do you remember me?" Mr. Dickinson asked trying to break the suffocating silence. "We spoke about a week ago." a small nod from the other man encouraged him to go on, "Well, Kai wanted to see you and today was the first day he could." it was a bit of a lie but no one corrected him.

"What's your name?" Kai asked his voice strained.

"Kamali." he whispered his answer. "Thats what they called me."

You could have knocked Mr. Dickson over with a leaf, he spoke to Kai and he was moving, for Kai!

"Mr. Dickinson, could you leave us for a minute?" Kai asked without looking at his guardian.

"S-sure." the two bluenettes waited for the older man to leave before moving.

When the door closed Kai moved closer to Kamali and pocked him in the face with his index finger.

"So you are real then." Kai muttered as if he couldn't believe it. "I was always told you were dead, and you were under the abbey this whole time?" Kai's voice began to crack. He didn't really know what to make of this, everything in his head was moving a million miles a minute and he couldn't ring them back in.

Kamali wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and pulled him onto the bed and put his head on Kai's shoulder, letting his son cry. It didn't take long for Kai to latch onto Kamali's shoulders. He held on for dear life, as if Kamali would disappear if he let go.

When Kai finally pulled away he looked Kamali in the eye and demanded, "Tell me what happened. Tell me, how we wound up in the abbey."

Kamali nodded while cleaning off Kai's face with his blanket, staining them blue.

"Boris found me when I was young, I was homeless at the time and I was wondering the streets, he took me in and for a time he was kind. He made sure I was healthy and took care of me, but he began to get violent asking me to do things, when I said no, he got very mad and I was locked away in that cell. You were born in the abbey, I delivered you myself, you were such a small thing." Kamali smiled sadly and took ahold of Kai's hands.

"And my mother?" Kai asked in hope.

Kamali looked away and said "dead".

Kai nodded but asked another question, "How are you not mad?"

"Mad?" Kamali looked back at Kai confued.

"Crazy I mean, what they must of done..." he trailed off.

"Oh, that, no I learned early on how to shut myself off. It when I just go away to my own little world for awhile, it was to protect myself from the pain and cold. I have spent so much time in my own head it took me awhile before I realized that I was really out of the cell." he chuckled humorlessly. "Now you, tell me about your life." Kamali smiled sweetly.

They talked for over an hour, Kai telling his father everything about the last year including the dark bladders and the ice incident.

"Do you like the one named Max?" Kamali asked outright.

"W-w-what?" Kai's face flushed pink.

"You lit up during the parts with Max in it." Kamali pointed out.

Kai was about to respond when a knock cut him off.

"We should let him rest Kai." Mr. Dickinson entered the room.

Kai looked at Kamali alarmed.

"It's ok, go ahead." Kamali nodded just before Kai launched himself into his father's arms as a good-bye.

No one mentioned his lack of face paint. But everyone was interested in what their team caption's father was like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back at the Hotel**

Kai sat on his bed in his pajamas with his new copy of _The Hobbit_, not really reading it, since he was on that page for the past 20 minutes. He was thinking about Kamali, it was surreal to think that someone in his family is alive. He wasn't alone. It was... odd.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when mass of blonde hair jumped onto his bed, flipping him off and sent his book flying.

"Sorry about that." Max said peering down at Kai from the bed, "You ok?"

Forcing a blush away Kai stood up and nodded before grabbing his book that was on the other side of the room.

"No seriously, you haven't said a word since we got back from the hospital." Max pointed out before getting off the bed himself. "Are. You. Ok?" he stressed each word trying to get the point across that he was worried.

"I'm fine Max." Kai answered, and he really was, "I've just been thinking, thats all."

"About what?" Max asked with a knowing smile.

"Hn." Kai looked away, uncomfortable with Max so close.

"Come on don't be like that." Max said, "Tell me, I like to listen." compared to Tyson, yes that was true.

"If I tell you will you quite bugging me and let me read?" He asked trying to save what little dignity he had.

"Sure!" Max said happily jumping back onto Kai's bed. He patted the edge inviting Kai to sit down next to him.

Reluctantly Kai sat down near the blond.

"So, tell me!" darn Max and his happy smiles.

"I was thinking about my dad." Kai muttered his answer looking to his right to the wall.

"What about him? We didn't really hear anything that happened while you saw him." Max stated.

"His name is Kamali." Kai started as his shields started to break down.

"Thats a pretty name." Max stated urging his friend to continue.

"He is pretty." Kai said before he could stop himself. Realizing what he said his face now resembled a tomato.

"Really?! Whats he look like?" Max asked slightly bouncing on the bed.

"Like me." Kai answered.

"Well we all know you're pretty!"

"What?!" Kai's head whipped around. He was in to much shock to even glare at the other teen.

"So he has blue hair?" Max asked shifting gears without looking like he meant anything by his comment.

"Y-yeah." Kai looked away agin and blushed. "And dark red eyes, he's also very pale, but not ghostly, more like snow."

"So your dad is snow white?" Max asked hoping Kai would fall for the pun.

"Yeah... Hey!" Kai got the pun to late leaving Max in a fit of laughter. "Thats it, I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Ah! Come on Kai, I didn't mean it." Max said trying to clear his face of the tears (he had been laughing very hard). "So whats he act like?" poking Kai's arm he was trying to get a response.

"He's... kind." Kai thought for a minute, "And clever."

"Clever? How?" Max shifted to his stomach and resting his head on his hands.

"He acted like he was a vegetable in the abbey, so I don't think they really did anything to him." it was the reason Kai could think of his father was still alive not crazy, even if thats not what he was told.

"He sounds awesome!" Max stated getting on his hands and knees, "When do we get to meet him?"

"I don't know." Kai still didn't look at Max.

"So, he's pretty, nice and smart!" Max summed up their conversation, "So like father like son!" he said before getting off the bed and running of the room laughing.

"W-w-w-what?" dare he to hope?

**And the next day**

Kai stayed in bed a little longer then normal, he felt like he deserved a little down time after the day he had yesterday. He didn't leave his room until 8 a.m. (Two hours late for Kai) and he was still in his pajamas.

"Hey, Kai!" Max greeted and ran into him for a massive hug.

"Why are you hugging me?" Kai asked in a level tone. Which he was very proud of thank you very much!

"My dad flew in last night after you went to sleep!" Max answered, "And brought me candy!" that would explain the early morning hyperness, "Oh, and Mr. Dickinson said the hospital called, they said your father could leave whenever a ride was there to pick him up, I guess your visit yesterday really helped! So, Mr. D left a little bit ago to go get him. Isn't that great?!" Max asked still holding Kai. Which turned out to be a good thing, if Max hadn't been holding Kai up, he would have been in on the floor in a daze.

"Max leave the poor guy alone." Rei ordered while purring his morning tea. "Give him a chance to get dressed and have breakfast before bombarding him with stuff."

"Oh, sorry." Max calmed down instantly.

"_He's coming here! Today?!" _Kai was still a bit dazed, but he went back into his room to get in a shower before his father got here and things got real crazy.

**4 hours later**

After Kai had gone to take a shower Tyson had hit the room like a tornado and it was just a mess. Clothes were everywhere, food had somehow gotten on the ceiling. Then Tyson wanted to skip practice today in celebration of Kai's dad coming to the hotel. Kai agree, but in place of practice Tyson had clean the room by himself.

By the time Bruce walked into the room with Mr. Dickinson behind him Max was reading a beyblade magazine with his dad, Rei was watching tv, Kenny was on his laptop and Tyson was eating a bag of chips he had found in his bag.

"Where's Kai?" Bruce asked looking around the room.

"He's in his room, I think reading." Kenny answered looking up from his laptop, "Where's his dad?"

"Oh, he's in the hall, come on in Kamali they don't bite." Bruce said holding his hand out to his left of the hall.

"Sorry it took us so long boys, paper work at the hospital to us quite some time, and then we had to get Kamali some new clothes." Mr. Dickinson stated, "Rei would you go get Kai please?"

"Sure thing." Rei replied throwing his remote onto the table and rushing into his shared room.

"See not so bad." Bruce commented causing everyone to glance over to him. They were struck dumb by the sight before them. A slim man standing a foot shorter then Bruce, with long light blue hair pulled back in a high pony tail, he was wearing a gray turtle neck with a brown coat over it, and blue jean with running shoes. He looked rather uncomfortable with everyone gonking at him with open mouths. He also had yet to let go of Bruce's hand until Max spoke up;

"Wow, you really do have snow white skin!" he stated, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Max!" Mr. Tate said in a warning tone, "you can't just go around saying stuff like that."  
>"Why not? Its pretty and thats how Kai described it." Max replied, he thought it was nice, kind of like poetry and Kamali's skin did have a snow like glow to it.<p>

"...thank you?" Kamali more asked then stated.

**In Rei's and Kai's room**

"Hey, Kai." Rei greeted his caption, who was sitting by the window with his book. "Their here."

"Hn."

"Come on, you don't want to leave him out there all himself now, right?" Rei said taking the book out of Kai's hands, "Tyson will eat him alive out there."

"I hate to admit it, but you have a point." Kai stated getting up and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Don't be scared, you've already met him, the awkward moment has passed." Rei patted the other teen on the back.

"I'm not scared!" Kai said defensively and stomped out of the room.

"_I'm good!" _Rei smiled to himself and followed Kai out, he was very excited to meet Kai's father, but he wasn't prepared for it, _"Oh, my gosh he's gorgeous! It must run in the family. But he looks way more feminine then Kai." _he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something stupid out loud.

"Kai, I'm hurt you talked to Max about your dad but not me!" Tyson said the instant when Kai entered the room.

"Why don't you sit down Kamali." Mr. Dickinson said pointing to the couch. "I'll call room service and order lunch." he seemed to be back into his normal cheery mood.

Kamali was sandwiched in between Kai, who had pushed away Tyson who had tried to sit next to him, most likely to bug him, and Bruce.

"Come on tell us about yourself, Kai didn't share any details!" Tyson whined.

"... Like what?" Kamali asked somehow knowing he was going to regret this.

"What do you like to do?" Tyson asked, it was a normal question, but as this wasn't a normal situation...

"I don't know." Kamali answered in a small voice.

"How can you not know what you like to do?" Tyson asked amazed.

Kamali looked over to Kai with a questioning look in his eye.

"They weren't told any details." Kai whispered, "Besides Tyson is dense."

"Oh." Kamali said as if that explained it all.

"HEY!"

"Tyson, don't yell." Bruce ordered.

"Well, lunch has been ordered it may take a while to get here, so why don't you boys go practice for a bit, some fresh air might do you some good." Mr. Dickinson suggested taking a seat in the red armchair.

"Yeah, come on Tyson." Rei said grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door.

"Bye dad, bye Mr. D, bye Kai's dad! Max yelled running after the other two.

"Are you going too Kai?" Kamali asked in a level tone.

"And put up with their goofing off, no thanks." Kai answered trying to sound tough, but only got a laugh from Mr. Tate, Bruce and Mr. Dickinson, while Kamali looked confused.

"What about you Kenny?" Bruce asked.

"I would like to stay if thats ok." Kenny answered afraid that it wasn't.

"And besides my circuits would freeze out there!" Dizzi said from the computer.

Kamali looked confused at the laptop and got up to look at it, making Kenny nervous.

"Oh, its just, uh, my bit beast Dizzzi." Kenny said, "Say 'hi' Dizzi."

"Awww, your so cute, for a human anyways." Dizzi said, "Oh and you too Kenny."

"How did a bit beast get in your computer?" Kamali asked not taking his eyes off of the computer.

Kai smiled, alone his father was much more mature and wise, while in a group he seemed to wear his curiosity on his sleeve. It was going to be interesing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aw, come on Rei, why'd we have to leave so soon?" Tyson asked pulling his arm out of Rei's hold when they were in the elevator.

"Because I don't think Kai's dad is ready for so many people at once." Rei explained putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, especially people who ask a lot of questions." Max continued with a small smile knowing Tyson was about to get defensive.

"Hey! Was that comment pointed at me?" Tyson half yelled.

"Face it Tyson you made Kai's dad uncomfortable." Rei said trying to calm his friend down, "We know you didn't mean to and you were just trying to be nice."

Tyson let his head hang the realization of what he had just done washed over him, "Oops..."

"Don't worry about it!" Max said patting Tyson on the back, "When we get back for lunch I'm sure he'll have forgotten all about it, I mean after all, Kai and him have a lot of catching up to do."

**Back in the hotel room **

"So, thats how Dizzi wound up in my computer." Kenny finished his explanation **(A/N I'm assuming most everyone who is reading this has seen the first couple episodes of Beyblades season 1)**.

"Okay." Kamali's face didn't give any indication of understanding but he seemed satisfied at the moment, however, he kept staring at Dizzi as if expecting her to do something.

"Stop that, you'll make me blush." Dizzi teased.

"Sorry." Kamali muttered moving away from the computer and back to his spot on the couch.

"Are you going to live with Mr. Dickinson and Kai, Kamali?" Mr. Tate asked.

"Yes, I think we can manage that. You are welcome in my home for as long as you want." Mr. Dickinson answered for Kamali cheerfully, "After all we are family now."

Everyone looked at Kamali waisting to see his reaction, but none came, as he seemed to retreat back into his own little world. His chin resting on his chest and his fingers loosely intertwined.

"Kamali?" Bruce nudged him after a minute, "Hey." he passed his hand in front of his face. Nothing.

Kai gripped on to Kamali's forearm a rare moment of worry passed over his face. "You okay?" he asked just barely keeping his voice from cracking.

"Oh, my!" Mr. Dickinson exclaimed, "Whats wrong?"

Mr. Tate got up from his seat and lifted the other mans head with two finger's under his chin, "Kamali?"

Without warning Kamali's body shook and he let out a horrid scream causing everyone to jump back shocked.

Kamali jumped to his feet and booked it towards the door. Bruce seeing this coming was able to tackle Kamali to the ground, all the while the blue haired man was screaming.

"Get off of me!" Kamali yelled struggling against the much, much larger man, "Don't touch me!"

"Kamali! Look at me!" Bruce yelled after he pinned the smaller man's arms on either side of his head. "Kamali! Its ok! Your not in the abbey anymore, its ok!"

and just as quickly as it came the commotion ended. Kamali's eyes rolled to back of his head and he passed out.

"Hey, hey!" Bruce called to him while lightly tapping his cheek.

"Take him into one of the bedrooms." Mr. Dickinson ordered, "I guess he is still a bit shocked about everything."

"Yeah." Bruce got off of Kamali and picked him up like a bride, while Kenny ran to Kai's bedroom door and opened it.

"Kai." Mr. Tate put a comforting hand on Kai's right shoulder, "He'll be alright."

Kai nodded shrugging off Mr. Tate's hand and left the room.

"I'll go make sure he's ok." the red head said following after Kai.

"Don't let him know your following." Mr. Dickinson advised.

"Right." Mr. Tate replied before exiting the room as well.

**In the bedroom**

Kenny had ran over to Kai's bed after he opened the door and had pulled back the covers of the neatly made bed. Bruce gently put Kamali down on his back and began to take off his coat and shoes.

"What happened, Mr. Granger?" Kenny asked innocently.

"I don't really know, Kenny." the older man answered, "It could have been a number of things, something could have happened that reminded him of the abbey. I can't imagine anyone could come out of that place without scares. I'm surprised he held out this long with so many people around."

Leaving the room Bruce was the first to notice that Kai and Mr. Tate were gone.

"Kai ran off and Taro followed to make sure he didn't hurt himself." Mr. Dickinson explained.

Bruce sighed and let himself plop down on the sofa. "What a day." Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Kenny followed his lead and sat back in front of Dizzi.

**An hour later**

The boys came back in from their practice expecting more or less things to be the way they were when they left.

"Hey, dad!" Tyson greeted passing by his dad and heading straight for the food that was brought in ten minutes ago.

"Where's everybody at?" Rei asked searching the room.

Kenny, Mr. Dickinson and Bruce all went silent and shot questioning looks at each other.

"Did something happen Mr. Dickson?" Max asked, "Is Kai ok?" worry was on the edge of his voice.

"Yes, yes, him and your dad just stepped out for a minute, they should be back soon." Mr. Dickinson lied through his teeth.

"Oh, well where's Kai's dad?" Max asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Right here." a tired voice from behind them startled everyone.

"Your awake!" Bruce and Kenny said in union.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Kamali apologized rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his left hand and leaning against the doorframe.

Bruce got up and went straight to him and reached out to him but stopped short.

"Its ok, I'm not going to freak out again." he said so only Bruce could hear him.

"Don't worry about that. Its not your fault." Bruce replied in a whisper, "So how about you try to eat something, Mr. Dickinson ordered you up some soup as per the doctor's orders." he said the last sentence a bit louder then necessary for everybody to hear.

If any of the boys noticed something off they didn't say and went to eat their lunch, and fight off Tyson who had finished off his share already.

Bruce led Kamali over to the small table and took a seat next to him. Rei and Max kicked Tyson away from the table and Kenny took his spot, Mr. Dickinson didn't and poured himself another cup of tea.

"Here." Bruce said putting a small bowl of tomato soup in front of Kamali, who looked at it that plainly said _"What do I do with it?" _

"Whats the matter?" Max asked before slapping Tyson's hands away from his burger.

"I don't... they never..." Kamali muttered a pink blush danced across his cheeks.

"Its ok, you can just drink it if thats what your worried about." Bruce said putting a comforting hand on Kamali's knee and received a nod in reply.

"You mean you were never fed!" Tyson exclaimed in shock, funny how his hearing improved when someone said something he shouldn't hear.

"Tyson they had to of fed him." Kenny said, "Otherwise he would be dead."

"No, uh, I was given vitamins and things like that, I really didn't eat, only on rare occasions." Kamali admitted looking down at his cooling food.

Tyson looked like he was about to say something else when the door to the room opened and Kai walked in closely followed by Mr. Tate/Taro.

"Look I'm sorry, I just thought you could use the company is all." Taro said when he got into the room.

"Hn." was Kai's response before stomping off to his bedroom.

"Arn't you going to eat?" Max called after him.

"Not hungry!" the teen snapped and slammed the door.

"Dad what happened?" Max asked completely forgetting about his food.

"He saw me following him and got mad." Taro answered scratching the back of his head.

"I'll go talk to him!" Max said standing up.

"No, no, best to let him alone for a bit and let off some steam." Mr. Dickinson injected.

"Ok..." Max muttered disheartened and sat back down.

They didn't do much for the day after that, after lunch Bruce took all of the boys out for the day to go sight seeing and Mr. Dickinson had a phone call from England which took up most of his time, so I went back to his own room to finish up his business. This left Kamali and Alan alone for the afternoon as Kai still hadn't come out of his room.

Taro didn't know how to address Kamali, since normal conversation wouldn't work, so he turned on the tv to some weird Russian soap opera and left it for a few hours. Kamali sat on the couch with his knees up to his chest and didn't move the entire time.

"Would you like something to drink?" Taro asked not being able to just sit there anymore.

"Hm?" Kamali looked over to Taro and tilted his head to the right.

"I'm going to make Hot Chocolate." Taro stated and got up to go into the small kitchen across the room, glad to be up and doing something. He took his time making the drinks only because he really didn't want to go sit back down. When he was done he took the two mugs to the living room area and noticed that Kamali was gone! He was about to panic when movement caught his eye and a cold breeze greeted him, Kamali had gone outside on to the balcony and left the door open.

Alan peered out to the balcony and smiled. Kamali was staring up at the sky in wonderment. It was late in the year and the sun was already setting and the stares were beginning to come out.

"Here." Taro said in a low voice so not to spook the young man.

"What? oh." Kamali turned to new arrival on the balcony and hesitantly took the steaming mug from his hand.

"Careful, its pretty hot." Taro warned, letting his hand linger on Kamali's a moment. His skin was very soft and smooth, but it was freezing. "Maybe we should go inside." he suggested.

"No, if its ok, I would like to stay out here for a bit longer." Kamali said shyly.

"But your freezing!" Taro protested.

"I know its just that, I haven't been able to look at the sky in along time. And I didn't have much time to this morning when Mr. Dickinson and Bruce brought me here, they were in a bit of hurry." Kamali replied without looking up at Taro.

Guilt ran through Taro, he couldn't believe he kept forgetting that Kamali didn't small comforts like he did. Without saying another word Taro put down his mug on the rail and went inside. Kamali was worried for a minute that he had upset Taro but worry changed to confusion and interest when he brought out two coats.

"Here." he said and put Kamali's brown coat across his shoulders and then put his green coat on.

"Thank you." Kamali said shocked.

"Don't mention it." Taro said smiling and sipped his hot chocolate. "Hot!" he spat what little he had in his mouth out and tried to whip off his tung.

Kamali chucked at the sight.

"Oh, so thats funny huh?" Taro asked pushing back tears. Though it sounded more like "Dats thunny huh?" which caused Kamali to chuckle louder.

"Thank you by the way." the blue haired male said looking back to the sky.

"You already thanked me for the drink and coat." Taro said normally, his tung still burning up.

"No, for going after Kai." Kamali clarified, "I know he left after my... fit and that you went after him, thats why he was mad when you came back right?"

Taro didn't know what to say, he hadn't expected this, "Uh, yeah I did. But you were..." he didn't want to finish that sentence, what if it insulted him?

"Unconscious?" Kamali looked back at Taro with a knowing smile. "I can't believe I did that!"

"Its ok, no one expects you to be completely healthy and normal when you come out of a situation like that." Taro tried to comfort him.

"But I did it in front of Kai, he probably thinks I'm a freak now." Kamali said and looked over the railing; a grim look on his face.

"I bet he doesn't." Taro said putting his still blistering hot mug down, "He has thought he was alone for years and now you're here, he couldn't be more happy."

"But he locked himself in his room." Kamali pointed out his voice small.

"He doesn't know how to deal with normal people, let alone you." Taro said before he could stop himself, "I'm sorry! That came out wrong!"

"Its ok, I know what you meant." Kamali chuckled before shivering violently. He pulled his coat in closer to himself and sipped the hot drink carefully.

"Maybe it would be best if you talked with Kai before the others get back." Taro stated trying to forget about his stupid comment.

"Yeah." Kamali put his drink down and started to walk inside before stopping short, "Oh and Taro, thanks again."

"No problem." Taro muttered before looking down at himself, _"I'm in big trouble." _

He took another sip of his hot chocolate before spitting it back out again, "How did he drink that? its still freaking hot!"

**With Kamali**

He knocked on Kai's door before pulling his coat closer to himself once more. How was this cold effecting him so much? he had been colder before.

No one answered the door. He knocked again still no answer.

"Kai, I'm sorry for what happened today." Kamali started, he knew Kai could hear him, "I don't know what happened, one minute I'm with you and your friends and the next I thought I was... back there. I didn't mean to up set you, I just... I'm sorry." still no answer.

Kamali pushed himself away from the door. He felt sick, like he was going to puke. But his legs gave out from under him and the scene around him became fuzzy.

"Kamali!" he heard Taro call to him, but it was a bit late as he was already spilling what little he had to eat and drink on the carpeted floor.

The door to Kai's bedroom opened and an emotionless looking Kai walked out.

"What happened?" he asked kneeling beside his father.

"I don't know!" Taro said over the gagging sounds, "Help me get him to the bathroom!" Kai took Kamali's left arm and Taro had his right but they really didn't need both, Kenny could have even picked up Kamali if he wanted to he was so light.

By the time they made it to the bathroom Kamali had finished puking and was how sweating. Kai damped the hand towel and used that to clean off his father's face.

"He's shivering!" Taro stated, taking off his coat and laid it across Kamali's front.

"Sorry, Kai." Kamali muttered before grabbed weakly onto Kai's wrist, "Sorry." He repeated.

"What are you apologizing for?" Kai asked a bit harshly. "I'm not mad at you for anything, so stop acting like I am." Kai looked away from the adults.

"Help me get him to a bed. I think Mr. Dickinson has him in with me, since I'm the only one without a roommate." Taro said picking up Kamali by himself this time. "I'm just next door on the left."

Kai nodded and took one last mistrusting look at Taro before leading the way to Taro's room.

**A/N so what do you guys think? A love triangle between Max's dad, Tyson's dad and Kai's dad sound good?**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N sorry big time about the name "alan" being in the last chapter, it was a place holder for Max's dad's name until I found his actual name and when I edited I missed a few.)**

**Private conversation between the Bladebreakers (minus Kai)**

After a long day of site seeing the Bladebreakers were on their way back to their Hotel in the BBA bus. Max was sitting in the back looking out the window with his head resting on his hand, which was on his knee.

"Hey, Max." Rei greeted sitting by the younger blond. "Why the long face?"

"Oh, hi Rei." Max replied startled. "What long face?"

"The long face that you've had all afternoon."

"I haven't had a long face face all afternoon!" Max stated.

"Yes! you have!" Tyson cut in some how materializing in the bench in front of them.

"I have to agree with Rei and Tyson on this one." Kenny said taking the bench across the isle.

"So now your all ganging up on me?" Max asked in disbelief.

"Look, we just want to know what's wrong." Tyson replied avoiding the question.

"Yeah, you acted like this when Kai joined the Demolition Boys too." Kenny pointed out.

"Acted like what?!" Max asked, though his patiences was that of a saints, he was getting annoyed.

"Love sick." Rei gave a cheeky smile.

"I'M NOT LOVE SICK!" Max screamed making Bruce glance back at them.

"Oh yeah, they are crushing on each other aren't they?" Tyson said as if he just remembered something.

"If Tyson can figure it out then the two of your are dense." Rei continued.

"I'm not really surprised." Kenny said.

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!" all of Max's blood was now in his face.

"You and Kai of course." Tyson said in a "duh" voice.

Shocked Max's jaw dropped and his eyes became the size of footballs **(soccer balls for American readers). **After looking at each of his team mates Max's head dropped in defeat.

"Ok. You win." Max said in a small voice.

"Great! So what's bugging you?" Tyson asked.

"TYSON! Don't you pay attention to anything?!" Kenny asked in return.

"Max is upset because Kai was upset, and Max wants to help him but is afraid he'll be rejected." Rei summed it up in one sentence.

"Well thats crazy." Tyson shook his head, "You two are head over heels for each other! Even I can tell."

"I'm doomed..." the gloomy blond whined.

"No you're not! You just have to talk to him after we get back." Rei said patting his friend's back.

"And before you say no!" Kenny butted in, "We are going to throw into the room ourselves if you don't do it by yourself."

"You guys are mean..."

**At the Hotel**

After Kai and Taro put Kamali into his own bed in the next room over Taro left to see if the other boys were back. Kai mumbled something about making sure there wasn't anymore drama tonight and turned on the tv on and said he would leave when Taro wanted to go to bed and Taro, for his own health, didn't push the subject.

It only took a couple minutes before Kai was board with tv and turned it off. There was never anything on when there needed to be. Rubbing his face in frustration Kai sighed quietly.

"Oh, hell." he whispered, it it wasn't one thing it was another in his life.

As if on mark the door to the bedroom opened with a squeak, letting in a small line of yellow light.

"Kai, you in there?" Max's danced into the room in a loud whisper.

"Yeah." Kai answered getting up and making his way over to the door. "Something wrong?" he pushed past Max and who didn't close the door all the way.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you all day and the dad's wouldn't let me." Max pouted and put his hands in his overalls. "Said something about giving you time to cool off."

"Hn." Kai snorted crossing his arms. "Dumb adults." it was meant to be one of those low mumbles you say to yourself that no one else hears, but Max caught it and grinned.

"So, uh, what happened today?" Max asked leaning forward with his upper body.

"Hn." Kai groaned and looked away trying act annoyed.

"Are we back to this again?" Max asked forcing himself to keep smiling.

"Hn." Kai was trying his best not to give any indication of his emotions.

"Ok, thats it, you and I are going to get coffee, come on!" Max stated grabbing Kai's wrist and dragging him out the door.

"Hey!"

"Nope we're going, there is a 24 hour coffee shop in the lobby." Max said interrupting the older teen.

With no further protests Max was able to drag Kai down to the coffee shop.

The blond pushed Kai down on to one of the chairs in the corner and ran off to the counter "Stay there, I'll be right back."

"_Oooook, whats up with Max?" _Kai stared at Max and crossed his arms.

"Here you go!" Max skipped over to the table without spilling a drop of coffee.

"Should you be drinking coffee this late?" Kai asked concerned about the hyperness that knew was coming.

"Yeah, why?" Max asked, honestly looking confused.

"No reason." Kai answered picking up his cup.

"Soooooo... What happened today?" Max asked keeping his head down, nervous about what he had planned.

"Nothing really." Kai said in normal Kai fashion.

"Come on Kai, you know I wont tell anyone." Max whined, "Besides you need to talk to someone about whats bothering you."

Kai didn't make eye contact but glared down at the coffee as if it insulted him.

"Kai your hands are shaking." Max pointed out in a soft voice, reaching across the table and taking ahold of Kai's right hand.

"He freaked out." Kai whispered concentrating on the warmth from Max's hand.

"Freaked out? What do you mean?"

"He was fine for a minute, but he, started screaming." Kai's left hand started waving around. "Bruce was able to hold him down but he kept telling him to _get off_ and _not to touch him _after he passed out I had to get out of there, selfish right?" Kai said not really wanting Max to disagree with him.

"Not really." Max said without missing a beat, "If my dad had done something like that I don't know if I could handle it either."

"I'm supposed to be able to handle anything!" Kai snapped and pulled away his hand.

"Not by yourself your not!" Max snapped back, "I thought you realized that by now!"

"Hmm!" Kai snorted and stomped off before Max could stop him.

"Wait, Kai!" Max jumped up to follow after his crush. "Kai stop!"

"Go away." Kai ordered pressing the up button on the elevator.

"I'm really sorry I said it that way and hurt your feelings. But please let me help, I want to." Max pleaded. As the empty elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Ignoring the younger teen, Kai got in and pressed his floor number. Max got in just before the doors closed, much to Kai's annoyance.

"Why would you want to help me?" Kai asked stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I've always pushed you away, I betrayed you just a few weeks ago, name one reason why you want to help me!"

Max did something that surprised them both, as Kai finished his rant Max pushed him against the elevator wall and slammed their lips together. Feeling the elevator coming to stop Max pulled away from a wide eyed Kai and ran out the door before his team got over his shock.

"_What the hell was that?!" _Kai asked himself touching his finger's to his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N sorry this took to long with the Christmas season and the New Years coming up and my moving soon, I got behind on this. **

**This chapter will be told from Kai's and Kamali's POV to Max and his dads to Tyson's and his dads.**

Kai avoided Max for the next day, he needed sometime to think about the kiss and pack; since Mr. Dickinson told him when he got back to his hotel room that they all would be leaving for Japan early the next day.

Kamali had done surprisingly well interacting with people after his big freak out, he tried to stick to Kai's side for the most part and Bruce was always in eyesight of the two but no one made mention of any of it.

**At the air port**

Max and his dad were sitting on the edge of the bench with Tyson and his dad next to them. Rei and Mr. Dickson were talking about nothing particular and Kenny was typing away on his lab top, while Kai and Kamali sat on another bench across from everyone about six feet away from them. Kai was watching Kamali read out of the corner of his eye. Bruce had given Kamali the first in the Harry Potter series, "The Sorcerer/Philosopher Stone" **(depending on where you're from) **and he seemed to be quite into it. At least he hadn't put it down since the hotel, he almost walked into a beam because of it.

"Something bothering you, Kai?" Kamali asked in a whisper so only Kai could hear.

"No." Kai snapped tensing up.

"Really now? Because I heard Max talking to his dad about kissing you." Kamali replied just as casually as you please.

"Huh?" Kai's face went red, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ah, thats to bad, because I heard that Max may be coming to talk to you about it and ask you out when you get back to Japan." Kamali smirked and turned a page.

Kai didn't answer back for sometime, in fact he didn't say anything to Kamali until after the very long and awkward plane ride to Japan.

"So what do I do about it?" Kai asked when everyone went to go get their bags.

"Do about what?" this conversation being started to long ago Kamali had switched gears and was now thinking about the 2nd book in his new found series.

"About Max!" Kai hissed his face once again red.

"Oh, that." Kamali smiled kindly, "Accept his offer. Or if your impatient ask him yourself."

"How can you be so cool about this?" Kai asked annoyed.

"Mostly because its not me and its much easier to see things when you're a third person." valid point.

"I could say the same about you too, you know." Kai stated trying to deflect the conversation off of him now.

"What do you mean?"

"The way Bruce and Taro look at you, Taro may just think your pretty but, Bruce for sure has fallen for you."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." to freaking innocent for his own good!

"How could you not?! Hes been at your side since you got out of the hospital!"

"Oh."

"What are you going to do about that?" Kai's voice was starting to strain.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm ready for something like that."

"_Oh, no, this is going to get to be more like a soap opera then I thought!" _Kai screamed to himself, _"Maybe I could write it up as a script and make millions off of it!" _

**Max and his dad's POV in Japan (private conversation so no one else can hear it since there is a lot of noise in the air port)**

Max had been trying to figure out his his next move since he pretty wrote his feelings in neon lights and paraded them in from of Kai.

"Still feeling upset about what happened?" Taro asked knowing the answer.

"Yes, its just that I didn't stick around to see his reaction." Max said blushing lightly.

"I understand, but remember when we get back to Japan, try getting him something he'll like and ask him out." Taro smiled and patted his son on the back.

"What about you and Kamali?" Max asked.

"Eh?!" Taro's shocked expression made Max laughed lightly.

"Everyone has noticed how you watch him." Max pointed out, "Except maybe Bruce and Kamali himself."

"He's very beautiful, I am attracted to him, but not in the way I am to your mother." Taro repiled not trying to dodge the topic since his son knew him to well.

"I didn't mean it like that dad!" Max said horrified, "But if you like him you should try and talk to him. You should be happy dad!"

"What I meant, Max, was that Kamali would be the kind of person I would like as a friend, and even though he does look the way he does and he can make me blush at times, he's not someone I would date."

"Really?!"

"Really, really."

**Tyson's and Bruce's POV air port in Japan**

"Hey, dad." Tyson said poking his dad on his arm, "Do you like Kai's dad?"

"kekekeke..." Bruce was shocked speechless.

"Oh, so you do do you?" Tyson grinned evilly, "You know I had my doubts when Rei pointed it out, but by your reaction I'd say its true."

"Don't tell him! I'll give you anything you ask for!" Bruce stammered.

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything!"

"I want you to talk to grandpa to let me out of practice for awhile and I want ice cream everyday for a month, each different flavors."

"ok..." Bruce said in defeat.

"Now we need to figure out for you to tell him yourself."

"Huh?!"

"Come on, dad, we need to start planning if your going to win his heart over!" Tyson almost screamed to the world making Bruce's heart stop for a moment, and then he ran off without his bags.

"What kind of kid did I help bring into the world?"


	7. Chapter 7

A half hour after leaving the airport after a few good byes the limo pulled up to Mr. Dickinson's house. It had three floors and a basement with four bathrooms, one on the bottom floor and the other two up stairs on the 2nd floor, and five bedrooms, Mr. Dickinson's, of course, was the largest while Kai's and Kamali were pretty good size, just not the size of a quarter of the 2nd flooor, they were also next to each other.

Not two days went by until Mr. Dickson was called away for business that would keep him away from Japan for a two weeks, leaving Kai and Kamali by themselves in the overly large house.

**8:00 am**

"Hi, Kai." Kamali greeted walking past the couch in the living room heading from stairs and to the blue lazy boy chair.

"Geez, don't you make noise when you walk?" Kai asked.

"Are you almost done with your book?" Kamali asked dropping onto the chair.

"Yeah, I just have two more chapters to go."

_Ring!_

"Phone." Kai answered his fathers confused look while getting up and walking over to the landline phone in the corner.

"Hello?" Kai answered.

Kamali rested in his elbows on the arm of the chair.

"I'll have to ask. Hold on." Kai said turned to Kamali.

"Tyson and Bruce want to know if we want to go over for lunch." Kai relayed the message.

"With Bruce?" Kamali asked in a whisper. A half scared look crossed his face.

"Sorry, Mr. Granger we can't come over today, we're busy unpacking." Kai said and hung up the phone, going back to the couch.

"I though you were done unpacking." Kamali commented.

"It was lie." Kai replied, he was becoming used to Kamali's innocents mixed with his contradicting maturity, which got annoying at times.

"Oh. Right." Kamali said, "Does Mr. Dickson have any hot chocolate?"

Kai's point made.

**Granger House 7:58 am**

"Call him!" Tyson yelled while holding out the phone to his dad.

"It'd to early!" Bruce yelled back, "Why are you up anyways?"

"To make sure you call him!" Tyson screamed, "If you don't call I will!"

"Fine!" Bruce replied snatching the phone away from his grinning son.

After dialing the number to Mr. Dickinson's house Bruce held his breath, his stomach doing a back

flip with every ring in his ear.

"_Hello?" _Kai's voice answered.

Feeling disappointed Bruce tried not to sigh into the phone and in his friendliest voice said, "Hey, Kai.

Tyson and I were wondering if you and Kamali would like to join us for lunch today?"

"_I'll have to ask. Hold on." _ Kai said and an inaudible conversation buzzed over the phone. "_Sorry, Mr._

_Granger we can't come over today, we're busy unpacking."_and his conversation was ended with a click.

"So, how did it go?" Tyson asked, if he had a tail it would have been wagging right now.

"They have to unpack today." Bruce sighed and scratched the back of his head.

Tyson looked as if he was contemplating something, with his hand on his chin and his _not_ talking.

Unfortunately for Bruce, that only lasted a few minutes.

"Ok, we are going to go get Max and his dad and we are all going to go to Kai's place with take out!"

Tyson stated putting his fists in the air.

"Tyson, maybe they just don't want to be bothered today." Bruce said, trying to reason with his son.

"Nope, and besides Max still hasn't asked Kai out, this will be a good chance for him to do just that!"

the teen said running from the living, for some reason Bruce couldn't think of.

"Maybe you should him do that on his own!" Bruce yelled after Tyson. There was no stopping him

now, whatever had gotten into him these last few days was beginning to scare Bruce. Tyson had only

every been this determined with two things in his life, blading and food.

"Better call Taro and warn him." Bruce mumbled.

**Sorry this took awhile, and sorry that it will be awhile longer before I can post, I am moving this week and its just been busy.**


End file.
